


Use Me and I'll Ask for More

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Korekiyo kidnaps and fucks Rantaro.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 28





	Use Me and I'll Ask for More

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and I don't personally ship this, so sorry if the characterization is a bit off. I do have a half written longer fic on the way thou :>

Rantaro woke up suddenly, he was in a cold sweat however when he went to move, he found himself completely unable to. In the darkness of the room, he could only a tight rope on his skin, but even worse was overly aware of the lack of anything else. He felt cold, a shiver running down his back as cold hair brushed his flaccid cock. Before he was able to question things further the light flicked on. However, rather than his dorm at Hope's Peak he was in one with artifacts carefully thought out, he looked to the doorway to see if help had come, only finding Kiyo calmly standing there. 

He decided to take a risk and hope that he wasn't the preparator of this situation, "Hey sorry man. I'm not sure how I ended up here," he chuckled before continuing, "But could you help me out of this?". He tried to keep his cool, but Kiyo didn't respond only drawling up on the bed on top of him, examining the intricate and meticulous patterns in the tight rope. His body tried jumping up as Kiyo unexpectedly began stroking his cock, grunting in the process. Kiyo continued the repetitive movement, stopping after less than a minute. "My, my it seems you've gotten yourself caught in my trap," Rantaro didn't respond, only waiting for him to elaborate, "I'm sure you've realized it by now that I'm the reason you're like this, simply put help isn't coming for you". 

Rantaro's face contorted to one of anger, "What do you want, I can give you relics I've found, my knowledge, just let me go," Kiyo quickly gave his reply, "Rantaro, what I want from you isn't anything like that, I just want to know where your father and sisters are living now. I had heard that all of them had recently been found". Rantaro looked at him in disgust, "I'm sure as hell I'm not going to tell you, I don't care what you do to me but keep my sisters out of it," he spoke confidently and without hesitation. 

Korekiyo looked with a little surprise at his answer, "I suppose I can make do with you". Rantaro tried to stay strong despite his overly compromising position, Kiyo laughed, "Kehehe, although I've never had a specimen as fine as you," he pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket, popping the cap off and smearing his hand and bandage raps, not caring as they were stained. Rantaro tensed up as Kiyo covered his fingers in it. Soon enough Kiyo got on top of him, smearing his asshole in the cold fluid, Rantaro jumped and made a small yelp, only for Kiyo is shush him, "It's going to be alright; I'll be sure to treat you with the utmost care". With that as a final warning, he soon found himself being harshly fingered by Kiyo, opening his mouth to scream as no noise came out. He tried to back away from the sudden and harsh actions but was swiftly pinned with Kiyo"s free hand as his assault continued. 

Rantaro was already gasping for breaths, Kiyo watching him as every movement slowly became less painful, even pleasurable in a sick way. He sunk into the sheets, telling himself just how wrong all this was and trying to ignore his growing erection, it was just easier to get this over with, he wasn't enjoying this, right? Soon enough a second and even third finger was added into the mix, expanding the hole further as he arched his back. Kiyo looked back up to Rantaro's heavy expression, "Well? How is it little one? Have you decided to give in yet?," Rantaro gritted his teeth as he violently shook his head. 

"I see, although I did suppose you'd have a stronger will power, I'm sure we can work through that," he removed his slicked-up fingers from his ass, leaving Rantaro with a noticeably distinct emptiness; Kiyo searched his pocket, soon pulling out a small chain with clamps at both ends and a ball gag. He took advantage of Rantaro's confusion and stuff his mouth with the strong gag, then trailing his finger down to his pert nipples and putting the clamps on them, just barely digging into the skin. Korekiyo then unzipped his pants and pulled out his already half-hard cock, only revealing the bare minimum of skin. His dick was longer than it was thick, he sensually stroked himself in front of Rantaro with no shame. 

Soon enough he moved his hands off his body and onto his victim, positioning himself quickly before giving a shallow thrust, Rantaro yelped behind the ball gag, the cock already hitting much deeper than Kiyo's fingers could ever manage. He shut his eyes tightly as Kiyo pushed deeper into him, and despite making muffed cries all that sensation went straight past his brain and right to his erect dick, Kiyo simply responding with his signature laugh, hiding his smile behind his mask. 

After burying his full length, he paused for a moment, examining Rantaro, he had opened his eyes, however, they were still half-lidded, and very small pants he made come out closer to a small moan than anything else. By this point any rational thinking had already long left his head, the only thing he could focus on was just how _good_ he felt with Kiyo playing with him. A drop of precum was already running down his strained dick; After feeling satisfied with Rantaro's current position, he pushed his legs up, now fully fucking the immobile body. Rantaro didn't even bother with trying to fight back anymore, instead just letting himself get lost in the painful but euphoric sensation. 

Kiyo's movements became more coordinated and deliberate as he continued fucking Rantaro, keeping close tabs of the boy's responses. Before Kiyo was even able to comment, Rantaro had painted his stomach in the cloudy white fluid, still happily being used by Kiyo, even as the pain grew post-orgasm. Kiyo knew there wouldn't be much use in prolonging this, filling up his ass with his cum. Rantaro didn't even give any kind of response besides an annoying cry as he pulled out, semen already falling onto the sheets below. Kiyo gave no attention to it, Rantaro would just have to wait for next time. 


End file.
